gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Special Education
Special Education is the ninth episode of season two, and the thirty-first episode''.'' Plot The day of Sectionals arrives and when Emma guesses exactly what New Directions's setlist will be, Will realizes it's time to change things up, so he gives Rachel and Finn's solo to Sam and Quinn and suggests that Brittany and Mike perform a dance number at sectionals as well. This does not sit well with Rachel, who loudly protests her opinion, causing Santana to tell Rachel that she slept with Finn. Will told Puck that he needed to step up as one of the most well-known people in the school, and try to recruit more members, since they were one short after Kurt leaving. Puck made an announcement to the football team telling them to join, but the idea was quickly rejected by Azimio and Karofsky. The football team locks Puck in a port-a-potty, and he ends up stuck in it for 24 hours. He is finally rescued by Lauren Zizes. After he is freed form the port-a-potty, he asks Lauren if she wants to join Glee. She agrees, only after Puck agrees to spend "7 minutes in heaven" with her. Meanwhile, Kurt is in Dalton Academy and struggling to adjust to the energy of the place. The Warblers invite Kurt to join them for a meeting and they allow Kurt to join, but first he must watch over The Warblers mascot, a actual Warbler. Kurt then presents a idea for Sectionals, that The Warblers sing a Durran Durran song, which the council politely declines. Blaine comes over to him and offers Kurt the chance to audition to sing a solo at Sectionals. Kurt goes to Rachel for help and she helps him learn Don't Cry for Me Argentina Brittany is afraid that she will fail to perform well at sectionals. Artie gives her a "magic comb" that he actually just found lying around, and tells her it will help her win. However, later, Tina tells Artie that Brittany and Mike are cheating on them with each other. Artie attempts to talk to Brittany several times but she keeps avoiding Artie. As the team gets on the bus to sectionals, Emma tells Will she cannot go because Carl doesn't want her to. They had a big fight and afterwards they made up and they said they loved each other. Will says she will be missed, and he gets on the bus to go to sectionals. At sectionals, The Hipsters perform The Living Years and then the Dalton Academy Warblers perform Hey, Soul Sister. In the green room, more drama unfolds as Rachel finds out that everyone in the club knew that Finn slept with Santana other then her. Artie confronts Brittany about being guilty of adultery, which she admits to. This causes Artie to storm off, and Tina also becomes angry at Mike. Rachel, Artie and Tina all refuse to go on. Will reminds the club that only a year ago, they had no setlist and no choreography, but they pulled through as a team. The club decides to go on despite their differences. Brittany tells Artie that she thought he had accused her of "a-dolt-ery", meaning that she was stupid, as the real reason she was avoiding him was that she lost his magic comb and doomed the team. Artie tells her that it was just a comb he found, and assures her that she can do it. Sam and Quinn perform (I've Had) The Time of My Life, followed by Santana's Valerie accompanied by Mike and Brittany's dancing. The results are announced. The Hipsters made third place and the Warblers tied with New Directions, and they will both be competing in regionals. On the following Monday, Emma tells Will that she and Carl went to Vegas together and that they got married. Will says she is happy for her and immediately leaves. Rachel and Finn get back together, but Rachel reveals that she made out with Puck out of jealousy (Puck couldn't go through with it, not wanting to repeat what he had done to Finn with Quinn), and believed that Finn's actions with Santana would cancel it out. Finn does not agree, as he was not dating Rachel when he had sex with Santana, and he immediately breaks up with Rachel. Tina and Mike make-up with Tina telling him that she was sorry for doubting him and they kiss. Will asks Rachel to perform a solo to celebrate their tie, but she is too sad about Finn and lets the unsung heroes, Mercedes and Tina to perfrom it. Tina and Mercedes perform Dog Days Are Over with the club as Rachel sadly cleans all the Finn-related things out of her locker as Emma and Carl make out in the office that recently had a new sign on the door reading "Mrs. Emma Pillsbury-Howell" Featured Music *'"Don't Cry for Me Argentina"' from the musical Evita. One version sung by Kurt, another sung by Rachel. *'"The Living Years"' by Mike & The Mechanics. Sung by The Hipsters. *'"Hey, Soul Sister"' by Train. ''Sung by the Blaine with Dalton Academy Warblers (including Kurt).'' *'"(I've Had) The Time of My Life"' by Billy Medley and Jennifer Warnes. Sung by Sam and Quinn with New Directions. *'"Valerie"' by The Zutons. Sung by Santana and New Directions. *'"Dog Days Are Over"' by Florence + The Machine. Sung by Tina and Mercedes with New Directions. Trivia *Sam danced Michael Jackson in the song "Dog Days Are Over", at the end. That could be a tip about the SuperBowl episode. Guest Stars and Recurring Cast Recurring Cast *Harry Shum Jr. as Mike Chang *Chord Overstreet as Sam Evans *Darren Criss as Blaine *John Stamos as Dr. Carl *Max Adler as Dave Karofsky *James Earl III as Azimio *Ashley Fink as Lauren Zizes Guest Stars *Telly Leung as Wes *Titus Makin Jr. as David Images 50k4k7.jpg 5151140308 32f01e63f3 z.jpg Cheerleader_Tina.png 76412 10150103381280681 217541345680 7779543 7638112 n.jpg 77129 10150103381400681 217541345680 7779544 3791657 n.jpg Book.jpg Brittany in the sectionals.jpg Crystal.png Dalton.jpg Eaed8826.jpg Glees2ep09-1.jpg Glees2ep09-2.jpg Glees2ep09-3.jpg Jaymam.jpg Rachel in sectionals.jpg Sectionals- Quinn.jpg Sectionals- mercedes.jpg Special-Education-glee-17092411-430-150.jpg Tumblr lbe5jr8e9m1qd53kgo1 500.jpg Who's the girl.png glee specoal.jpeg|Better Photo of New Directions Peformance (Valerie) Wes Sectionals.jpeg the hipsters.JPG|The Hipsters Special Education New Directions Peformance.jpeg Special Education Preperation Room.jpeg Warblers "Hey Soul Sister".jpeg Behind the scenes of Special Education (Unknown to whoever is standing next to Cory).jpeg Zizes.jpg Puck attacked.jpg Rachel 2.jpg Dog Days Are Over.jpg Mike 1.jpg Kurt 1.jpg Azimio.jpg JesseOnSectionals.jpg|Jesse? Glee.S02E09.HDTV.XviD-LOL 5585.jpg Glee.S02E09.HDTV.XviD-LOL 4618.jpg Glee.S02E09.HDTV.XviD-LOL 4840.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Santana Lopez Category:Season 2 Category:Glee Episodes Category:Unaired Episodes Category:Sectionals Category:Upcoming Episode Category:New Directions Category:Glee (TV series) Category:Competiton Category:Dalton Academy Category:Dalton Academy Warblers Category:Rachel Berry Category:Finn Hudson Category:Quinn Fabray Category:Noah Puckerman Category:Mercedes Jones Category:Kurt Hummel Category:Artie Abrams Category:Tina Cohen-Chang Category:Mike Chang Category:Sam Evans Category:Brittany Pierce Category:Will Schuester Category:Emma Pillsbury Category:Videos Category:Lauren Zizes Category:Ashley Fink Category:Wes Category:David Category:Blaine Category:Darren Criss Category:Chris Colfer Category:Lea Michele Category:Cory Monteith Category:Dianna Agron Category:Mark Salling Category:Amber Riley Category:Naya Rivera Category:Kevin McHale Category:Jenna Ushkowitz Category:Heather Morris Category:Matthew Morrison Category:Chord Overstreet Category:Jayma Mays Category:Dustin Goolsby Category:Songs From Musicals